Polymeric materials have long been used for the production of tape and strapping material. Polymeric tape has, in the past, been used not only for packaging but power transmission applications such as in automobile window regulator mechanisms.
A wide variety of polymeric material has been used to form polymeric tape structures. Dunnington et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 3,354,023, suggests the use of polyamide, polyester, acetyl and polyolefin resins. It was found by Dunnington et al. that substantially uni-directional orientation was needed for satisfactory performance of crystalline, synthetic thermoplastic resins, and a method of roll orientation to achieve the desired orientation is described therein.
Blends of various polymers have also been suggested for use in tape form. A combination of polybutylene terephthalate and a copolyetherester is described in Brown et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,907,926, while various polyester blends are shown in British Pat. No. 1,431,916, including blends of polyethylene terephthalate and copolyetherester. Blends of polyester and copolyetherester previously provided improved impact strength when formed into an oriented tape. However, in applications requiring repeated moving contact with another surface, blends of polyethylene terephthalate with copolyetherester have exhibited a tendency to fray, thereby reducing the useful life of such tapes.